Assassin of "Red"
Statistics Name: Semiramis, Wise Queen of Assyria. Origin: Fate/Apocrypha. Classification: Servant. Gender: Female. Age: Unknown. Tier: | D-1 '| '''D-2 '| 'Higher '| '''Destructive Capacity: |''' Town level''' with Magecraft, City Level with Sikera Ušum (A Noble Phantasm equal to Lancer), Likely Higher with Hanging Gardens of Babylon. '''| '''Speed: | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions. | Durability: | Town Level. '''| '''Intelligence: Was the queen of an empire, manipulative and intuitive. Stamina: Able to carry on without tire so long as her master supplies her with energy. Range: | Several Dozen Metres. | Several Kilometres (Hanging Gardens of Babylon). | Weaknesses: Her Hanging Gardens of Babylon: Aerial Garden of Vanity '''is a Noble Phantasm that requires worldly materials to construct rather than magical energy, which is a process of building and construction that takes at least three days. Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Summoning, Poison Manipulation (via '''Sikera Ušum), Presence Concealment Notable Attacks & Techniques Noble Phantasm: Hanging Gardens of Babylon: Aerial Garden of Vanity (ハンギングガーデンズ・オブ・バビロン, Hangingu Gādenzu obu Babiron, 虚栄の空中庭園, Kyoei no Kūchū Teien): The garden of Semiramis, a giant floating fortress which the Red Faction uses for their main base in the Great Holy Grail War. Rather than the description of a garden, or even a fortress, it is more aptly described as a floating weapon, manifested as a "enormous fortress hanging in the air" in line with its name. The act of it activating is enough to bring other Servants to awe, even eliciting a brief response from the normally stoic Lancer of Red. Although similar to a Temple constructed using Territory Creation, surpassing even the highest-grade normal Temples, it is not meant to be a fortification, but a Noble Phantasm for offensive use. It does not boast great speed, taking an hour to travel a number of kilometres, but it is capable of moving towards an enemy stronghold and "hanging" midair to prepare for attack. The only way for enemies to attack is with flying mounts or planes, but she can easily defend it with her flying Dragon Wing Warriors and powerful magecraft. Preparing spells before battle, she can immediately generate magical circles around her, above the opponent, and below the opponent to be launched at her leisure. (For more, see here). Sikera Ušum: Arrogant King's Alcohol (シクラ・ウシュム, Shikura Ushumu, 驕慢王の美酒, Kyōman Ō no Bishu): ''Upon activation, the area around and magic cast by Semiramis become poisonous. Against servants with poison resistance or relevant legend, it causes diminished effect; while servants that are hurt or killed by poison take increased damage. Semiramis can alter the poison composition and control chains with sharp end in the process. When Semiramis is within the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, she can even summon creatures of the Phantasmal Species if they have an anecdote related to poison, such as '''Bašmu'. Class Skills: Presence Concealment (気配遮断, Kehai Shadan, localized as "Obfuscation") is the capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant. It is a common skill to the Assassin class. The rank of presence concealment drops considerably when preparing to attack. However, this condition does not apply to poisoning something. Territory Creation (陣地作成, Jinchi Sakusei, alternately localized as "Area Creation") is a Caster-class skill. It is the skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus. By gathering specific materials, it is possible to create a "Hanging Gardens of Babylon", superior to a "Temple". Item Construction (道具作成, Dōgu Sakusei) is a Caster-class skill. It is the skill to manufacture magical items. Semiramis specializes in poisons, so she can't make any other types of tools. Personal Skills: Double Summon (ダブルサモン, Nijū Shōkan, 二重召喚, Daburu Samon) is a rare personal skill possessed only by a select few Servants, it permits a Servant to simultaneously possess class skills from two distinct classes. Semiramis possesses class skills from both the Assassin and Caster classes. 'Divinity' (神性, Shinsei) is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. Category:Character Profiles Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Fate Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:Tier D